The present invention relates to an insulating member of the type disclosed in German Pat. Application No. P 38 04 381.5, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
German Pat. Application No. P 38 04 381.5 discloses an insulating member having a limited electrical conductivity which can function, for example, as a supporting insulator or a plug-in member, and simultaneously perform a voltage divider function for a connected measuring or display arrangement in a high voltage system. The insulating member includes a head portion having a fitting which is connected with and supports high voltage carrying active circuit components. A base portion of the insulating member also includes a metal fitting which serves to mechanically fasten the base to grounded frame portions of the high voltage system. Additionally, this base fitting is insulated against grounded components and is provided with an electrical terminal which is connected with a measuring or display device. When the base end face of the insulating member comes in contact with grounded components, an active resistance path forms between the metal fitting in the head portion and the grounded end face in the base portion, with the base metal fitting serving as tap. Thus, the insulating member forms a resistor-type voltage divider.